


Misha Collins, The Fangirls’ Devil

by dodger_sister



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Conventions, Drabble, Fangirls, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thinks Misha might have done that on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Collins, The Fangirls’ Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.  
> For Casiedearestfic.

"So that slash thing was kind of weird to talk about in front of all the people who actually write it," Mark said, as Misha's security lead them out the back of the stage and into the side hallway.

"Nah," Misha said, shrugging, "They love it."

"Oooookay, if you say so," but Mark wasn't convinced. "Hey," he said suddenly, grabbing Misha's arm and coming to a quick stop.

The security man behind them nearly fell over.

"Now that you've talked about it...with _me_ \- I mean, you don't think..."

Misha just smiled, full and bright and evil.

"Misha, are they going to write stories about us having the buttsex together now?" and Mark could feel how hard he was gripping the other man's arm.

Misha arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mark. Don't be a silly man."

And then Misha was pulling away and strolling off down the corridor.

"Misha!" Mark hollered after him. "You did that on purpose! _Misha!_ "

The End


End file.
